A Ghost of a Chance: Rose of The Phantom
by RisingGear
Summary: Twenty three years have past with the Enslavement of the human world and the ghost zone. Danny has disappeared without a trace and a rebel faction has been fighting a war against the Ghost Queen . Now a new Phantom takes up her father's place.


**_A Ghost of a Chance: Rose of the Phantom!_**

**_By: RisingGear_**

**_~Amity Park - 23 years later~_**

Two decades after the rise of the oppressive Ghost Queen Desiree, the town of Amity Park became a dystopian hellscape alongside the rest of the world. People are given very few rights and if you fall out of line you get destroyed. Over the years resistance has risen from the ashes of the old world to undo her tyrannical rule. When the world needed a hero, Danny Phantom mysteriously vanished without a trace. Many believe he died, just another casualty of Queen Desiree's ambition. The statue of him in the center of town is one of the only surviving images of _"The Phantom"_.

A patrol of Ecto-Troopers does their rounds near the ruins of the old Fenton Works building. After the deaths of Jack and Maddie Fenton, the lab was labeled government property of the new regime. The green armored troopers don't notice a hooded duo standing above them. "Technus's hacking must have worked, security is down. So this how you pictured our first date, Rose?"

The man of the duo jokes to the white-haired beauty behind him, her wide hips swaying with each step. "It's a start, Alejandro, ready to get started Partner?" She gives him a wink with her glowing green eyes, sending an excited chill go up this guys spine. Rose jumped over to the Fenton Works Operations Center. Alejandro uses a wrist-mounted grappling hook to follow her.

After using her intangibility to get them inside, Alejandro shoots the two Ecto-troopers guarding the inside with his Ecto-Rifle. **_*BANG! BANG!*_** Both of them drop on their faces in a puddle their own green blood. "Think fast assholes!" Says Alejandro just before getting a smack on the backside by Rose.

"Nice shot hot stuff, now watch my back while I get to work!" Rose button mashing on the Fenton computer as she downloads anything of interest onto the USB. "Gotta hand it to my grandparents they knew their stuff! With these ghost hunting schematics, we might actually give ourselves an advantage when we make better gear."

Alejandro continues to look down the scope of his rifle for any Ecto-troopers. Board out of his mind by the lack of a fight, puts headphones in his ears to listen to music as they wait for the download to complete. "You get the feeling this is too easy?"

_"~Well you can tell everyone I'm a down disgrace_

_Drag my name all over the _place_ don't care anymore_

_You can tell everybody 'bout the state I'm in _you_ won't catch me crying 'cause I just can't _win

_I__ don't care anymore, I don't care anymore!~" _

Within minutes the download finished and as they phase through the window, remaining invisible. The Ecto-troopers are swarming the place like an angry hornet's nest. They quickly have every exit sealed off by the time they escape. Rose flys them into an abandoned automotive garage to lay low. Unbeknownst to them, someone is watching them with Ectoplasm detection goggles.

After taking a deep breath, Rose nudges Alejandro in his well-toned abs. "And you were scared that would be dangerous." She finds Alejandro hyperventilating from anxiety, reaching for his inhaler. "Asthma attack?" She gives him a water bottle to help him calm down, leading him to an old. "Drink up and relax big guy." Alejandro reluctantly looks away when his eyes stop meeting her gorgeous neon green. Instead on the amble brown cleavage visible when she leans over, his face bright red. Just being near Rose causes his heart to beat harder. Rose, however, remains clueless to Alejandro's feelings, despite her flirtatious attitude around him.

"So how did my mission go?" An older White haired woman snidely asks the two. Her glowing green eyes are nearly identical to Rose. Underneath her trench coat is a black and white top with the symbol of the Phantom, the very symbol Rose wears as a belt buckle. Rose stops acting cocky at the sight if this older woman. "Rosalia Madeline Fenton! You have no idea how stupid what you just did was! If you weren't a grown ass woman now you would be so grounded!"

Rose submissively rubs the back of her head before putting on a fake smile."Hay Aunt Dani, love what you did with your hair. That a Pixie cut hairstyle?" Rosalia's cavalier front aggravates her aunt to no end, causing her eye to start twitching. "I screwed up but can we talk back at the base?" Rose removed a tarp from a motorcycle-like vehicle without wheels.

Back at Fenton works, the squad of Ecto-troopers stationed there is on high alert while patrolling the surrounding area. They don't know about is the thing silently watching them with predatory interest, waiting for the one in the back to get separated from the group. Whoever this is even giggles psychotically from atop a building. As one drifts away from the group it vanishes, humming a tune. With blinding speed the lone trooper went without a trace, only a scream can be heard by the other Ecto-troopers. They returned to the Fenton Works building and all they could find of their comrade is a chunky neon green stain. "Call in reinforcements!" Before the guy can use his helmets built in communicator a magenta flash of lightning rams him, knocking him through a derelict truck.

**_*BANG!*_**

The impact causes the truck to bend around the broken trooper, green blood dripping out of the tattered armor. The others open fire on the truck in an attempt at attacking whatever, not even hesitating to take down one of their own. The truck exploded into a fireball and bloody chunks flying everywhere. *KABOOM!* After the explosion, there is nothing but silence, but that only makes the surviving Ecto-troopers uneasy. They go back to back to back as they wait for another attack. They can barely hold their Ecto-Blasters from their hands trembling from panic. "HAHAHA HAHAHA!" The mysterious figure laughs at the fear she can feel radiate off them, revealing a distinctly feminine voice. Their suffering is nothing more than a game to her, like a predator toying with its prey.

"boo!~" The figure softly whispered into the ear of one of the frightened troopers. The goon panicked and shot the one behind him, killing his fellow soldier on accident. "Aw So close! You almost got me!~" The invisible figure stabbed her arm through the back of this head. The only thing visible is the green blood dripping off her hand, and the charged ball of magenta Ecto-Energy the expands into a blade. "It slices and Dices!~" With a flash of light the Ecto-troopers remain seemingly frozen in place. Then a light breeze knocked the thousands of tiny bloody pieces onto the ground. The invisible woman now finds herself covered in the carnage. "Now to get to work." As she pulls her arm out of the corpse a geyser of green blood. With her drenched in the stuff, it is revealed that has an extremely voluptuous body as she reveals in her handiwork in practically orgasmic bliss. Her whole body shivered from the troughs of a thunderous climax. "YESSS!" She shouts in a voice extremely Identical to Rose's voice.

**_~Resistance Headquarters~_**

Underground in the abandoned part of the subway system is the resistance base. Human and Ghost working together to fight against a common enemy. Leaders Valerie Grey and Skulker look over data from operatives in the field. Valerie look displeased with what they are looking at but Skulker has a villainous smile, seemingly proud of the results. "Didn't know the whelp's progeny had it in her!"

As Rose and company walk around she sees the hatefulness in everyone around, one guy even aiming a blaster at her. "Give me a reason freak!" He threatened as the laser light hits her in the eye. Rose is so used to this treatment she doesn't even flinch at the mistreatment anymore. Alejandro, however, is infuriated by it to absolutely no end, aiming his Ecto-Rifle at the disgruntled man. The barrel of the gun has a bright green glow as it charges up a shoot. "No, give me a reason!"

Rose gently lowers his rifle with her hand, a depressed expression on her face. "Let's just go." As they walk away Dani rubs Rose's head in an affectionate display. Then she gives a murderous glare to the guy for threatening her niece. The random guy gets frightened by Dani and slowly walks away with his hands up. "Everyone must be in a good mood. Only one jackass pulled a gun on me so far." A dejected Rose sarcastically pointed out with a half smile.

"Fuck those assholes! You risk your life for them every day and they have the balls to treat them like that?!" Alejandro pats her on the back, trying to cheer her up.

"Good work just walking away Sweetie, Sometimes the winning move is to not play," Dani says, voicing her approval. Then an out of shape blonde man approaches them after working at a weapons workbench. Him and Dani fist bump like old buddies. "Dash glad to see your waistline keeps expanding!" She playfully ripped into him, earning a chuckle and a punch in the shoulder.

Dash looks down at the grown-up Dani's slim waist, wide hips and thick thighs. "I can say the same thing thunder thighs!" He gets flipped off by her with a smile and a flaming middle finger. Dash Baxter fires back with one of his own, this being a common gesture between the two friends. "Haha! Fuck you too bitch." He then gives a node to Alejandro, who looks like a younger tan version of himself with black hair with blond roots. Dash then immediately puts him in a headlock, much to the embarrassment of the younger man. "This is for never visiting! Your mom worries about you!"

"Hey, dad good to see you too but this isn't exactly comfortable!" Rose and Dani casually let father and son bond. Alejandro managed to wiggle out of Dash's grip. "I'll be back dad, just have to report back to the rebel leaders. Tell mom I'll be back for dinner." He waves goodbye to his dad and catches back up. "Miss me, Ladies?"

Rose rolled her eyes as he came back, thinking of him as a puppy following his master. "You might want to pull out now." A drop of sweat falls from her face just thinking of reporting the mission to Valerie and Skulker. "This isn't going to be pretty and I'd rather you not get an earful from those two."

Alejandro surprisingly laughed at the suggestion, patting Rose on the back. "Then you should know I would never pull out on you!" Then his face is bright red at what he just said to her out loud. "That came out wrong, very very wrong!"

Dani has to prop herself up against a wall from laughing so hard. "I can't breathe! You probably wish you could have pulled out of that line, don't you kid?!"

Rose is in the middle of the two looking completely mortified by this conversation. "Okay Somebody please feel free to shoot me now!" Inside the war room, a disgruntled Valerie Grey hits Rose with a flying dropkick, only to be caught by her midair. "Nice to see you too commander! The Fenton Works mission went off without a single incident. We did have to kill the two Ecto-troopers guards inside, but by that point, the security was already disabled by then."

As Rose hands her the USB Valerie kicked her in the face, making her let go. "If you only killed two of them then how come the whole place is a bloodbath?!" On the monitor behind her, an image of Fenton Work pops up. Mutilated Ecto-troopers litter the ground as fire and green blood splattered everywhere. Rose nearly vomited from the carnage she is looking at, visibly horrified.

"That wasn't us, It was a quick in and out the operation. Other than those two troopers inside the ops-center we didn't engage anyone else." Rose says in defense of herself and Alejandro, speaking the actual facts. Then Valerie pressed a button on her wrist-mounted computer. The monitor now displays a Phantom logo painted on to the wall in the glowing green blood of the fallen troopers.

"Explain that then! Queen Desiree's army is on a rampage looking for us now! Several of our men and women have already been hunted down in retaliation!" Valerie furiously told her, much to the group's collective shock. Then Dani steps forward for her niece and her friend's kid. "Rose has too much of Danny in her to ever be a Sadistic monster like this! Besides, I got there a good two minutes after they left and Fenton Works wasn't a bloodbath yet. Someone must be setting us up or we have another player coming out of the woodwork."

Valerie has been friends with Dani for over two decades and trusts her implicitly. "If that's the case then who are they and what do they want?"


End file.
